Feeling Lighter
by toofargone93
Summary: Lisbon is suspicious when Patrick Jane comes late to work as a happier, lighter and more content person. He is also set with a new theory concerning Red John and his left hand is ringless. A Jisbon multi-chapter.


**Hey FanFiction, I am baaaack! **  
><strong>I know I should be updating 'A Series of Revelations' and this was going to be a one shot for that series but I have decided I want to make it a multi-chapter, see where it leads! All the errors bellow are mine, I sort of wrote this in the spare of the moment. Please leave me a review, a couple of words is great, It really makes my day - truly! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or it's characters. Oh what I would give to have Patrick Jane. Hmmmm. **

There was something about the curly blonde consultant in a three-piece suit casually strolling thought the Serious Crimes Unit that caught the attention of Special Agent Teresa Lisbon as she buried herself in paperwork within the secure confines of her office. There was something different about Patrick Jane today, but she couldn't quiet place her finger on it. He seemed lighter, more relaxed, happy possibly? Jane was always happy in the cheerful and joyful sense of the word but today he seemed content. That was definitely new. Lisbon relaxed into her office chair allowing her head to followed Jane as he walked past her office window. He was dressed like Jane, whistling which wasn't uncommon for Jane and projecting his signature million-dollar smile but something was different and she was determined to establish just what that was.

Lisbon abruptly stood from her desk and moved towards her office door whilst glancing her eyes at the clock on her desk. 9:32 am. It was so unlike him to be late to the office, he almost always beat her in. She concluded he must of came from his attic and assured with this decision went to greet her team for the day.

"Hey guys" Lisbon said loud enough for to gain the attention of 3 agents and 1 consultant that sat nearby. 4 sets of eyes immediately meet her green ones. A dark pair belonging to no other than her right hand man, Senior Agent Kimble Cho, a light blue pair of eyes belonging to Agent Wayne Rigsby, a hazel pair belonging to rookie Agent Grace Van Pelt and a bright blue pair of eyes belonging to Patrick Jane. She couldn't draw her eyes from the latter however, what she could see in the depths of his ocean blue eyes confirmed her earlier suspicions. Patrick Jane was somehow different today, not the same pain in the ass consultant she was arguing with only yesterday.

The team continued to watch their boss as her eyes stayed locked with their consultants. It was Van Pelt's shy giggle that bought Lisbon back to the present.

"Um, yeah, ok. Just letting you know we haven't got a case yet today. If you could just finish paper work from our previous case that would be great, have it on my desk by lunch then Wainwright cleared you guys to have the afternoon off".

"Sounds good boss" said Rigsby as he, Van Pelt and Cho turned to head back to their desks.

"I will be in the attic if anyone needs me" said Jane with a smile.  
>"You have spent all morning in the dark attic of yours Janes, be social, sit on your couch for a while".<br>"Can I sit on your coach for a while Lisbon?" Jane responded with pleading eyes.  
>"Do you have too?" Lisbon hesitated but soon followed with, "Ugh, fine".<p>

Patrick Jane closed Lisbons door behind them silently and moved to sit on her coach. He sat with his legs out straight in front of him and crossed at his ankles and interlaced his fingers and placed them on his lap. Lisbon felt her heart accelerate as she looked at him. God, he was perfect! With a small blush creeping up her cheeks, Lisbon opened the folder on the top of the pile on her desk. With a sigh, Jane twisted until he was lying down with his feet on one armrest and his hands behind his head on the other. Lisbon didn't take her eyes off him as he laid there, eyes closed but still smiling. He was definitely different and Lisbon was unsure if she should be worried.

"Lisbon dear, my eyes are closed but I can feel you staring at me" said Jane and Lisbon's cheeks went a shade darker.  
>"Oh shut up. Seriously Jane, let me work".<br>"You know, I wasn't in the attic this morning" Jane said sitting up a little straighter.  
>"Is that right now, where were you then?" With a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.<p>

"Malibu".  
>Lisbon froze. They didn't normally pass this line from professional to personal, well Jane's personal life anyway, so easily. Lisbon hesitated but continued,<br>"Why Jane? Are you ok, I mean you seem ok, you would tell me right if you weren't?"

"Yes dear I am fine. Do you want to hear my theory Lisbon?"  
>"Theory on what Jane?" said Lisbon holding her gaze on him. Jane stood and moved to sit in the chair opposite her.<p>

" Well, where do I start? Ok, Well now we know that Red John is many people, well a network I guess you could say, I have put some thought into the idea that the Red John persona has been built by several individuals. I also believe that the man I shot, Timothy Carter, was the Red John that killed Angela and Charlotte. He may not be the only Red John, but I believe, in fact I am almost certain, it was him that killed my family".

Lisbon froze for 2 reasons. 1, she had never considered that with their being more than one Red John, that Jane may have still succeeded with his quest for revenge and 2, he had referred to his wife and child as Angela and Charlotte, which was definitely a first. She had only known their names from the case file. Lisbon just sat there and let it process. She could feel Janes piecing smile but couldn't bring herself to move, or even say anything for that matter.

"Lisbon, relax" said Jane followed by a chuckle. The sound of a genuine chuckle from the man in front of her was enough to make Lisbon exhale the breath she didn't know she was holding instantly.

"I don't know what to say Jane, you seem so certain". Lisbon wasn't convinced. Yet.

"Yes Lisbon m'dear, I am. I guess time shall tell". Jane stood and walked around too Lisbons side of the desk. He place both his hands on her upper arms and gave a gentle tug so Lisbon was now standing in front of him. The close proximity of the two gave Lisbon butterflies and sent her heart into frenzy. Jane however seemed calm, but still smiling.

It was as if it happened in slow motion. Jane wrapped his arms around Lisbons small frame and pulled her in flush to his chest. Lisbons skin tingled at the contact of their bodies in such an intimate way. If Lisbon was unsure about how Jane was feeling before, the sound of his heart pounding out of his chest against her cheek was a good indication.  
>"Thank you Teresa" said Jane as Lisbons heart only accelerated quicker with the feeling of his hot breath to her ear. To save for any future embarrassment, Lisbon pulled away; only far enough to see his face. She understood his appreciation and returned his heart-warming smile.<p>

Jane turned to leave but didn't get to the door before Lisbon reflexively reached out and grabbed him by the hand, spinning him the face her once more. She had planned on thanking Jane herself, thanking him for opening up to her, trusting her but instead her attention was elsewhere. To be specific, Teresa Lisbon was now staring at Patrick Jane's bare ring finger on his left hand. For the second time in only minutes, Jane was the reason she was lost for words. She simply stared.

With two fingers under her chin, Jane tiled her head so he could see her eyes. He didn't provide an explanation but instead simply shot Lisbon a million dollar smile and exited her office.

**Thanks for reading! Some great Jisbon moments coming up, as I am sure you could tell! **  
><strong>A review would be fantastic! <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading! xxxxxxxx <strong>


End file.
